Door locks with clutches activated by electronic card readers are known. These types of door locks are particularly useful for hotels and motels because the magnetic card, which serves as a key for the lock, can be easily changed. When hotel and motel guests lose the card, the card can be easily replaced with a new magnetic code and therefore a new "combination". These types of locks are also useful for any situation where it is desirable to change the lock code or combination frequently. The magnetic cards are far cheaper to fabricate and change than conventional metal keys and tumblers.
A typical lock with an electronic card reader includes an exterior housing that includes the electronic card reader. The exterior housing is connected to an outside handle that, in turn, is connected to a spindle that extends through the housing to a clutch assembly and mortise assembly. Once an appropriately coded magnetic card is passed through the card reader, the clutch assembly is activated thereby imparting rotation from the spindle to the mortise assembly.
Problems have evolved with the above-described design. Specifically, an unwanted intruder can break the lock by removing the outside housing which enables the intruder to obtain access to either the clutch assembly or the mortise latch hub of the mortise assembly. These two parts are typically protected only by the outside housing or an additional metallic plate disposed between the outside housing and the mortise and clutch assemblies. However, the additional metal plate can be easily removed once the outside housing has been removed.
Further, removal of the outside housing also provides access to the electronic components of the card reader which, in turn, control the operation of the clutch assembly.
Therefore, if an intruder removes the outside housing, it is highly likely that the circuit board that controls the operation of the card reader and clutch assembly will be damaged.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved door lock assembly that includes an electronic card reader that provides greater protection for the electronic components that control the operation of the card reader and clutch as well as improved protection for the mortise latch hub and clutch assembly. By providing improved protection for these components, a door lock assembly that incorporates a card reader will provide improved security.